Locura obsesiva
by mekare nuance
Summary: Draco estaba obsesionado, necesitaba volver a tenerlo o se volvería loco, y una vez que lo tuviese se aseguraría de no dejarlo marchar, o al menos esa era su intención. Escrito para el reto#8 y otros prompt del drarrython en LJ. whore!Harry.
1. Locura obsesiva

**Rating: **NC-17

**Advertencias: **whore!Harry y crazy!Draco o algo así.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. _y _AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

**Locura obsesiva**

Draco comenzaba a admitir que se estaba obsesionando porque aquello no era normal. Era la décima vez en tres días que había parado a alguien creyendo que era Potter. Sus ancestros debían removerse en sus tumbas cada vez veía una cabellera negra desordenada e impulsivamente cogía al susodicho por el brazo.

La última vez había sido excesivamente vergonzosa. Había estado seguro que era él, era la misma gabardina negra y las mismas botas New Rock, por eso no había dudado en lanzarse a la carretera cruzando por medio del tráfico hasta llegar a la otra acera donde estaba el chico, para descubrir que no era a quien buscaba, pues sus ojos no era verdes y llevaba demasiada ropa bajo la gabardina.

–Me equivoqué –había balbuceado Draco soltando el brazo del joven.

Hundido en su miseria pudo oír los pitidos de los coches que habían parado en seco para no atropellarle y los insultos de sus conductores antes de andar a paso ligero hasta el primer bar que encontró, pues definitivamente necesitaba una copa.

Y allí se encontraba, maldiciendo el mejor polvo de su vida, definitivamente debía de estar loco.

Apuró su tercer vaso de aquella asquerosidad muggle que osaban llamar whisky y miró a su alrededor. Se quedó quieto, con el vaso vacío pegado en sus labios. No podía ser. Bajó el vaso y parpadeó repetidamente y allí seguía estando, apoyado en la pared de una esquina del bar, con una cerveza en la mano y en la otra un cigarrillo que llevaba a sus jugosos labios y aspiraba lentamente, recreándose en cada calada con los ojos entornados, recordándole lo que esa misma boca había hecho con su polla tres días atrás. Llevaba las mismas botas negras con un poco de plataforma y punta de acero que le llegaban hasta las espinillas, unos pantalones de cuero tan ajustados que parecía imposible que hubiese podido meterse en ellos a no ser que los cosiese después de ponérselos y una camiseta de rejilla que sólo cubría su pecho bajo la larga gabardina. Y la prueba definitiva de que era Potter, sus ojos de un verde imposiblemente brillante que en aquel momento le estaban mirando, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado recorriendo aquel cuerpo de pecado para que el chico se hubiese dado cuenta y le estuviese sonriendo con arrogancia.

Pasó la lengua por sus labios inconscientemente, dejó el vaso junto a unos billetes que pagasen su cuenta y caminó hasta él como si estuviese hechizado. Le cogió del brazo –_ "Al fin el brazo de Potter"_–, y lo condujo a los baños desde donde se aparecieron en su apartamento.

Nada más llegar su lengua ya estaba profundizando en la boca del moreno, por el rabillo del ojo vio que estaban en el salón, un viaje a Australia parecía más corto que el camino al dormitorio. Quitó la gabardina que dificultaba su paso al divino trasero que se apresuró a apretar recibiendo un dulce gemido, para volver a subir sus manos acariciando la suave piel de su torso hasta que la camiseta le dificultó el paso. La quitó rápidamente y torturó con una de sus manos un moreno pezón mientras dejaba chupetones en el largo cuello obteniendo más excitantes gemidos. Lo deseaba tanto, tres días era mucho tiempo esperando. Lo giró hacia la derecha donde estaba el sofá quedando el gryffindor apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y tiró de los pantalones rompiéndolos por las costuras. El culo que tanto deseaba penetrar se ofrecía sin reservas para él. Abrió sus pantalones y liberó su polla más que dura. Cogió su varita y susurró un hechizo lubricante junto a uno de protección y se introdujo en la apretada cavidad hasta el fondo.

Salió para volver a entrar fuerte y profundo obteniendo aquellos gemidos que le volvían loco. Una mano agarraba con fuerza las caderas color canela, seguramente dejaría marca, la otra acariciaba y apretaba toda la piel expuesta que alcanzaba.

Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Tiró del pelo de Potter haciendo que se incorporase hasta que su espalda tocase su pecho y besó ferozmente su boca.

–Di mi nombre –ordenó comenzando a morder su cuello.

–Mal...¡ah!...foy... –obedeció entre gemidos.

–Mi nombre, Harry –le reprendió mordiendo fuerte.

–¡AH!..Dr..¡ah!...aco.

–Repítelo... más –dijo al tiempo que llevaba una de las manos laxas del moreno a su polla instándole a masturbarse.

Harry obedeció gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez hasta que sintió que el rubio estaba a punto de correrse y lo hizo él segundos antes gritando su nombre.

Harry volvió a quedar apoyado en el sofá soportando el peso de Malfoy que se recargaba en su espalda. Miró distraídamente el reloj, faltaba media hora para que su tiempo allí terminase y el rubio aún tardaría en poder tenerse en pie, mucho más para que su polla se levantase. Lo había dejado agotado, sin hacer nada más que saber el momento exacto en que debía correrse, por algo era el mejor de la ciudad.

Finalmente, el slytherin salió de su interior y tiró de él hasta el "lejano" dormitorio a diez pasos de distancia. Se dejó caer en la cama llevando al prostituto con él en el proceso. El chico se quitó las botas con un giro de su mano y besó al rubio, a los clientes que querían que dijese sus nombres les gustaban los besos dulces y lentos. Malfoy acarició su espalda hasta llegar a su culo donde la dejó descansar. Harry comenzó a descender por el pálido cuerpo dejando dulces besos húmedos hasta llegar al flácido pene y disponerse a despertarlo, pero fue detenido por una mano tirando de su pelo.

–Ven –susurró Draco.

Potter subió hasta quedar a su altura y él le rodeo con sus brazos. La morena cabeza fue apoyada en su pecho y Draco se dejó caer en un reconfortante sueño después de tres noches de insomnio buscando a la fuente de sus deseos por las calles de Londres.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, Potter no estaba, así como tampoco el sobre con dinero que llevaba tres días preparado en su mesilla. Dracó suspiró y miró al techo pensando que la próxima vez le esposaría a la cama para que no escapase y le tuviese Merlín sabía cuánto tiempo buscándole.

_Continuará..._


	2. Travestido

**Travestido**

Harry había tenido clientes de lo más variopintos, después de dos años en el negocio pensaba que ya lo había visto todo. Pero siempre esperó que nadie le pidiese aquello. En otras circunstancias se hubiera negado, pero se había gastado todos sus ahorros en una moto nueva y debido a una discusión con su estúpido compañero de piso su magia se había salido de control y se había cargado la instalación eléctrica de la cocina de su casa. Necesitaba repararlo urgentemente.

Malfoy había aparecido como caído del cielo con sus sobornos para que se acostase con él de nuevo. ¿Quién le diría que tendría al príncipe de Slytherin comiendo de la mano algún día?

Por desgracia la costosa oferta iba asociada a esa odiosa petición.

Harry terminó de pintarse los labios de rojo y salió del baño. En la cama le esperaba el rubio desnudo, quien le observó de arriba a abajo con hambre.

Miró sus ojos enmarcados por un lápiz negro y sus pestañas imposiblemente largas por la acción del rímel. Sus labios estaban pintados de un rojo intenso, su cuello tan tentador como siempre sin nada que le impidiese atacarlo, pues la camisa blanca que llevaba estaba abierta dos botones y a esa misma altura colgaba la corbata de Gryffindor. En sus caderas había una muy corta falda negra con vuelo, el resto de sus piernas las cubrían una medias negras que desaparecían en unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja.

Malfoy se relamió y Harry caminó con cuidado para no caerse hasta él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. El rubio acarició sus piernas desde la parte de atrás de las rodillas ascendiendo por el muslo hasta llegar a su culo bajo la falda libre de ropa. Apretó y el moreno jadeó inclinándose para permitirle besarle como sabía que deseaba. Sus labios se fundieron con los del otro esparciendo el pintalabios y sus lenguas iniciaran una danza juntas, mientras sus manos dejaban el deseable culo y subían por la espalda hasta enredarse una en el caótico cabello y la otra acariciar el cuello y comenzar a bajar desabrochando los botones de la camisa.

Una vez hubo terminado, continuó deshaciéndose de la falda al tiempo que mordía el descubierto pecho y los botones rosados que lo adornaban obteniendo gemidos del chico que era suyo durante esa hora al menos.

Malfoy contempló el banquete para la vista ante él, Harry sólo estaba cubierto por un tanga negro femenino de encaje y las medias unidas a éstas por un liguero. Gimió relamiéndose inconscientemente y volvió a atacar su cuello antes de recostarse en la almohadas para deja que el chico continuase con el espectáculo.

Harry tomó el broche y lo soltó de una media lentamente, estiró la pierna hacia un lado y la empujó hasta los tobillos, dejándola caer al suelo junto al zapato. Después hizo lo mismo con la otra hacia el otro lado quedando tan abierto de piernas como le era posible.

El rubio se agarró a la sábana para contener el impulso de arrancar el tanga y hacerle bajar por su polla en esa misma posición.

El ya estrecho tanga fue arrancado igualmente por el otro y para su sorpresa y placer, tras sentir la magia fluir durante un segundo, el moreno se empaló en su polla hasta quedar sentado sobre él. Sus gemidos pudieron ser oídos en todo el pasillo del hotel.

Tras recuperarse ambos de la impresión, Harry comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, Malfoy se había incorporado y mientras una mano en sus caderas guiaba sus movimientos la otra vagaba por su cuerpo al igual que su boca.

El anillo que atravesaba era demasiado estrecho, no sabía que hacía el moreno para que siguiese siéndolo tanto pero le encantaba y le estaba llevando al límite rápidamente. El prostituto se corrió, como siempre sabiendo el momento justo en que hacerlo y él le siguió.

Se quedaron tumbados uno al lado del otro, exhaustos y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

Cuando despertó, Harry había volado ¡otra vez! Draco se levantó de mal humor y miró las esposas que había en el cabecera de la cama que pensaba haber usado para impedirle marcharse, pero se había dormido demasiado rápido por décima vez.

Continuará...


	3. Victoria

**Victoria**

Harry se despertó al escuchar una risa desquiciada a su lado. Abrió los ojos y encontró a Malfoy riendo a mandíbula batiente y una expresión de absoluto triunfo.

No sabía por qué Malfoy estaba así y no quería averiguarlo, sólo quería salir de allí. Se había dormido y no tenía la menor intención de permanecer más tiempo allí. Intentó levantarse pero descubrió que estaba esposado por ambas manos al cabecero de la cama.

–¡Lo logré! ¡Te atrapé! ¡Y no te pienso soltar jamás! –dijo Malfoy sin parar de reír.

–¿Qué mierdas dices? ¡Suéltame! –ordenó Harry–. Ya me tuviste anoche y yo tengo cosas que hacer.

–No... de eso nada, Potter. ¡Eres mío, sólo mío! Y no te voy a soltar para que vuelvas a perderte por Londres y yo me pase días y noches buscándote. ¡Ni hablar!

–Se te va la olla. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no soy de nadie, ¿te enteras?

–Claro que sí, eres mío y voy a follarte ahora para marcar lo que es mío. No vas a volver a salir de esta habitación –dijo posicionándose sobre él. Por extraño que pareciera la excitación por el triunfo se había presentado también en su polla.

Se colocó entre las piernas del prostituto y lo penetró sin más. Marcó su cuello con mordiscos así como su pecho, repitiendo sin parar "Mío, mío" en cada embestida.

Harry gritaba, unas veces de placer otras para decirle que pasase y le soltase, que no tenía ningún derecho, que no era suyo.

Draco no iba a volver a soltarlo, Potter se acostumbraría y acabaría gustándole. Se convenció de ello en su locura, porque su obsesión con el moreno había acabado con su cordura, si lo conseguiría o no, sólo el tiempo diría. Por el momento se sentía bien poder cumplir uno de sus sueños: despertar y encontrar a Harry a su lado sólo para él.

_**Fin**_

N/A: Comentarios, críticas constructivas, tomatazos (a los ojos no que escuece)... ya saben dónde.


End file.
